


A Special Mother's Day

by AnxiouslyNerdy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyNerdy/pseuds/AnxiouslyNerdy
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Lance on Mother's Day.





	A Special Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this little story. 
> 
> -Slight Langst...but kind of in a good way.

“She’s going to love you. You have nothing to be worried about.” Lance promises.

Raising an eyebrow, I straighten my jacket again, “Aren’t you the least bit nervous?”

Lance falters at the Castle Ship’s door, “I…no. She’s my mom, and what better day to return to Earth than Mother’s Day. Sure, I missed some…a lot, but…she’ll be happy now that we’re here.”

Allura and Coran took great pride in the fact that they have dropped each paladin off where they wanted to go. Making Lance’s home the last stop, and meeting place. Hunk and Pidge have already become like part of their family while at the Garrison, so only Shiro, Matt, and I will be new faces. The others will come in a few of days, because we only have four days on Earth. The universe was finally calm enough that we could have a vacation. Originally it was one, but Shiro has some pull with the Princess, and got her to agree to four. Lance also asked the Altean’s to stay in their ship for a while, until he can warm his parents up to the idea of Aliens. He has already asked if he could give them a tour, which of course was granted. They just need a heads up to turn off the cloaking devise that Pidge created.

I take a hold of his hand, and we walk the few blocks to his house. He starts to get teary eyed. I squeeze his hand, and open the gate for him. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, and takes a few deep breaths. He looks at all the cars in the drive way and yard. “M-my siblings must all have their license by now…most probably off to college. It’s nice that they came today.”

I slip my hand from his, and place it on his low back, “They’re going to be so happy they did.”

He rubs his eyes once more, and plasters on a huge smile, “Ready?”

“Yeah, you?”

He nods, walking up the patio steps. I hang back, wanting to give him a moment. He knocks a few times, and you can hear someone asking if they were expecting anyone else. Then the door cracks open. Lance rubs the back of his neck and breathes, “Happy Mother’s Day, Mama.”

The door swings open, and curvy woman with the same brown hair as Lance, except for a few strands of gray weaving through it, has a hand on her chest, and one over her mouth. Shaking she reaches out and cups his cheek in her hand, “L-Lance…is…is it really you?”

He covers her hand with his and rasps, “Yes Mama, it’s me. I-I’m so sorry.”

“Sweetheart, who’s at th—” A man, slightly paler than Lance and his mother stops dead in his tracks, and gapes at Lance.

“Papa…” Lance breathes, moving past his mother to grab a hold of the man and crush him in a hug. 

Slowly, so very slowly, the man brings his arms up, but as soon as they touch Lance’s back, he’s returning the hug just as fiercely. “My boy…”

My eye prick with tears, because I’m just so happy that he made it back, that he gets to hold his family again. I’m about to turn and walk back to the Castle Ship, realizing, maybe I should have waited too, but his Mom spots me. “Hello, are you from the Garisson?”

“No Ma’am. I’m—”

“My boyfriend. Mama, this is Keith. He’s…incredible. He helped make sure I got to come back.”

Without warning, she throws herself at me, and envelopes me into a hug. “Thank you…for…for keeping my baby safe.”

“Where have you been?” His dad asks, finally letting Lance go.

“It’s a long…long story. I would like to tell everyone at once, and then…maybe tomorrow, or the next day if you’re freaked out. I have something special to show you.”

His mom drags me into the house with her, and Lance is bombarded by at least six more people. Mrs. McClain watches them fondly next to me, and whispers, “This is the greatest gift I could have ever imagined.”

I smile, also watching Lance swap from person to person, hugging the life out of them, “Happy Mother’s Day.”

“It really is.”


End file.
